Leap of Faith
by Leap0fFaith
Summary: Faith traverses the dystopian rooftops of the unnamed city, but does she find what she's looking for?


Leap of Faith

Faith had just finished her mission she was park houring. she just jumped from one crane to another. A call came over the radio.

"Did you just do what I think you did? God damn it girl I just spilled my joe all over my keyboard."

faith grinned. it was just the voice she wanted to hear.

"merc, i'll be back at HQ asap"

and she ran, going up, sliding like the Ninja she is. park houring all day.

**later that night***

Merc is still cleaning his computer keyboard from earlier. He can hear Faith about to drop down into the base.

"what's up kiddo?"

"had a run in with the cops. hard to outrun them"

she starts to undress. Merc watches. She grabs a new shirt.

"where'd you get that?"

"Amazon. they were having a sale."

"i love amazon."

"same."

Faith was about to put her shirt on when she felt Merc's warm, large hands on her hips.

"wh…what are you doing?"

"shh."

He glides his hand across her yellow skin. She squeaks.

"You know you made me spill my joe all over my keyboard. I'm going to make you clean it up."

He pushes himself against her skinny asian physique. He starts to kiss her neck and slowly moves his hands over her underdeveloped breasts. He squeezes them.

"They feel like jelly. Beep beep" as he pokes her nipples.

He pushes into her even harder and starts to kiss her lips. Faith moves her hands down his stomach and starts to grope his gonads.

"I don't need runner vision to see where I have to go right now"

She pushes him off of her and slowly starts to undo his pants. She pulls them off of him and starts to rub his bright red boxer briefs. She pulls them off and see's his huge cock. A little tint of red. She puts it in her mouth.

"oh yeah."

He moans. She doesn't break eye contact at all. He's about to climax.

" A" he screams as he reaches climax.

Faith gags a little. Merc shoves it deeper in her. She swallows his seed. She still maintains eye contact with him the entire time.

Faith gets up and starts to kiss Merc. They snowball and Merc accidentally swallows all of it.

"shit."

They cuddle and he continues to fondle her breasts until she falls asleep in his arms. He logs onto Amazon and buys a giant red dildo. He signs up for the free month of amazon prime. He usually stays logged in so he does not remember his password when he is asked for it. He clicks recover password and checks his spam folder for the email from Amazon telling him how to reset his password. He clicks the link and changes his password. He is finally able to log in. He selects amazon prime and has the dildo delivered to him in two days when Faith will be back in his base. He puts Pity Sex on his iPod and they both fall asleep together, hands still on her underdeveloped breasts.

***two days later***

Faith arrives back at the base but Merc isn't there. She goes on his computer and sees that he has been watching kinky sex porn. She takes all of her clothes off and starts to rub herself "down there."

Merc jumps down. He sees whats going on and instantly rips off all of his clothes and rests his testicles on Faith's shoulder. She jumps up.

"you scared the shit out of me!"

"let me pound it back into you."

He grabs faith and throws her onto the ground face down, ass up. He grabs a red condom he sees on the ground and throws it away.

"won't be needing this."

He takes his throbbing, veiny weiner and shoves it into her butthole. She screams.

"go slow."

Merc uses reaction time and starts to thrust.

"you rike this you stupid srut?"

"oh ya me so horny"

he starts going faster. he goes in as deep as he can. In a fit of ecstasy, she donkey kicks him in the face and let's out the loudest, most blood curdling masculine scream. He goes limp. She turns around.

"HOLY SHIT!"

She tries to wake him up by blowing into his urethra but he just lays there, limp and floppy. She sees the dildo in the corner. An evil grimace comes across her face.

**five minutes later**

Merc wakes up, his legs are tied in the air. He feels excruciating pain. He lifts his head up and sees Faith in a horse mask moving her hand in a rocking motion

"ARE YOU FISTING ME?"

"Don't be sirry. I'm using the new dildo you bought."

Merc switches from anger to pleasure. He yells. faith has hit the G Spot.

"HARD. DO IT BETTER.. STRONGER. FASTER."

She whinneys and her head spins like the exorcist.

Faith continues for some time. She then stops and then unties his feet. She plots on his red cock. She starts to ride it. Merc grabs her titties and she starts to pant like she's been running for ages. The panting gets louder. She moves faster. He cums. she moans. his seed races into her ovaries. she feels one enter. she slowly takes the horse mask off.

"you're gonna be a daddy" faith says.

Merc instantly turns red.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU FUCKING BITCH?"

She hops off his dick. She's wet and he is wet. They are both soaking wet.

"you're going to be a daddy" she says again in a calm voice and she caresses his face with the back of her hand.

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU."

he hops up. both of them are still naked. she starts to run. He follows her. They both traverse obstacles. She can't help but laugh when she looks back and sees his flaccid penis waving in the wind as he vaults, wall runs, kick glitches, and rolls everywhere.

Faith stops. She is at the corner of a 40 story building with nowhere to go. Merc comes up behind her. He is about to kill her. She weighs her options. Then she jumps.

As she hits the street below, she rolls. She lands on her neck and is instantly killed. Her lifeless body twitches for minutes after. Merc, watching all this happen, spits from the rooftop. It lands on her cum covered vagina. He laughs and walks away.

He heads back to his base and calls Celeste.

"I've got a mission for you." he says as he begins stroking his meaty peen.


End file.
